


Solitude is not desired

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4 +1, Gen, Heat Stroke, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Loneliness, Panic Attacks, Self-Doubt, Starvation, Stranded, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Lance was fine, he was used to it,Aka- 4 times Lance feels lonely and 1 time he dosent





	Solitude is not desired

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to another Tasi-Work-on-HW procrastination fic!'
> 
> I realized I haven't written a 4 +1 fic yet soo
> 
>  
> 
> Langst?

 

1.

The first time it happened was unexpected, I mean, Lance and the other paladins were now thrown into a 10,000 year old war between alien space cats and mechanical alien space cats. 'Scuse him if he wasn't the most pleased with the outcome of his situation! But nothing, nothing could be worse that his first kill, it wasn't some droid like Rover, it was a live, breathing Galran soldier who probably had  a family back home.

"Guys, 2 Galran soldiers on your right. Ill shoot the female, Keith, you get the other" the blue paladin fidgeted in their sniping position, scope tracing the red paladins movement before landing on his target. He sorta regretted having crystal clear vision at that moment. The Galran looked distinctly female, with curves and all, fluffy appendages stuck out of her back, resembling a tail. The look of terror was evident on her face as she saw her comrade be mercilessly ended by Keith, yellow eyes widening in horror. Lance felt something deep in his heart weigh him down, making his hands tremble and breaths come out raggedly.  _Why was it so hard to breath?_

The Cuban clawed at his throat, trying to find a way to open his airway, his hands becoming slippery with sweat as the scope kept its eye on the target.

"Lance!" The familiar sound of Shiro's commanding voice snapped him out of his stupor, breaths still coming out half cooked. He aimed the sniper rifle at the female and shot, the bullet seeming to travel in slow motion as it ended the Galrans life with a shot through the head. It was terrible, the sound of a rippling shot knocking the Galran over, he watched in curious horror as the piercing yellow eyes faded into nothing. He felt disgusted with himself, the least he could do for her was a small gesture to the others. Lance made his way to the carcases and shut each of their eyelids gently.

He vaguely recalled the team praising him on "What a amazing shot he was!".

That night he had to wash his hands twice as much, scalding hot water on his back as he rinsed and rinsed until his tan was littered with an angry red. It didn't matter, because no matter how hard he tried he could still feel the leathery skin of the others. The looks of horror and fear, they were defenders of the universe, so why did he feel like he wasn't doing much helping?

He went to bed feeling everything but accomplished.

* * *

2.

Sensations came two and fro from his mind, hazy memories fading to the horizon line. Blood wounds and cuts littered his battered, bruised, sleep-deprived body. He lay against Blue, hoping to find comfort in the Blue lions. It had happened again, Haggar had forcely corrupted their wormhole and sent them away again! Last time they were lucky enough to have a planet full of water and intelligent life forms to keep them alive, and Lance only came back with a scratch! But here? There was obviously only a small pool of water in the distance, inedible rotten food littered the ground and no animals were in sight, Blue was quickly heating up and Lance would need to ration his food and water if he wanted to live til rescue.

The days trekked on and Lance grew more doubtful by the minute, he was becoming desperate, food was running low and the water from the pool wasn't drinkable, he once gave himself a small cut and tried to taste his own blood to see if he could reuse nutrients, it tasted like Iron and stuck to the roof of his gums, he didn't try that again,

It was officially a month in and Lance was starving himself, he had found a couple rabbits so he was good for another 3 weeks or two but water was still not found, the day he felt Blues presence shut off was the worst, it left a gaping hole in his mind and the all two familiar buckle of his knees on the hard ground made him collapse from over exertion. He tried to rub his hands together on his legs to listen the sweat that caked a layer around his skin, but it was futile. The humid air was too much and now and he couldn't breath,  _at all_. That night, he fell asleep on a hastily made leef-bed , sweaty palms, and hardly breathing until his eyes drooped to a shut.

It took almost 2 months to find Lance and during the tie of his rescue he put on a mask, pretending as if being stranded hadn't damaged him. Still, he didn't show it and kept it all inside, Everyone else thorught he recovered after one month, in reality, he never healed those gaping scars in his heart.

* * *

3.

This was it! The last battle, after this he could finally go home to his Mami y Papi and Garlic knots for days!

Hah, a flickering hope.

The screams of his teammates sounded through his mind like an annoying alarm clock as Voltron was forced apart, the link between lion and paladin being shredded as the druids magic stretched them taut. It was terrifying, he wanted to go home, to go back with his family, he wanted to go back to Coran and talk to him about festivals and Earth customs. He would rather be a million places else than this. Lance felt the familiar sensation of panic flood him, shaking palms drenched in sweat as they clutched tighter to the controls as Blue was thrown around by the separation. The cut-off breaths limiting his air as his eyes searched everywhere in a panicky motion. Blue sent out calming waves of reassurance, though even Lance could tell the edge to her telepathic voice was wavering from exhaustion, her consciousness flickered way once more, but it was okay, Lance had gotten used to the empty gap during those 2 months alone. He was used to it, so, he placed a happy jingle to his voice. No way in hell would he let the team lose just because he could crack a joke once when needed.

Shiro was fighting the connection with Zarkon and managed to wrench away, sigh of relief evident over the coms, he turned to face the rest of the lions.

"Team, Reform Voltron!"

* * *

 

4.

Just fucking great, they defeated Zarkon, got hundreds of hundreds of allies, reunited the Holts, and for what? Shiro was gone now, leaving a group of four teenagers (or maybe adults now, they've been fighting fo rso long) to fight Prince Lotor! It wasn't great, the team was in shambles and Lances self-confidence wasn't doing that hot. Blue had replaced him with Allura and Red wants him to replace Keith, temporarily. What will he do when they get Shiro back? Will he be kicked off the team because they wouldn't need him?

No, he didn't have time for his problems, they were fighting a war and personal matters should be saved for  _after_ they're done. Lance could deal with Keith's recklessness, become his right hand man. He could deal with Hunks receding presence in his life, he would be fine.

Afterall,

He was used to being alone.

* * *

 

+1. 

They all patiently stood at the doorsteps of Lances family's house, he gathered up his courage and ringed the doorbell a soft  "Un momento!" from a voice inside. She opened the door and when she made eye contact with the young bo- man  she had mourned for years a fresh set of tears made their home in her eyes.

"Lancey!" The nickname fell from her lips in pure joy, arms snaking around his waist and pulling him into a hug. The rest of the family of 5 caught the name and were there in record time, Alex, Javier, Marcos, and his Papi pulled him into a loving embrace. Team Voltron joined the group hug and Lance felt his own tears pour out like hot magma. 5 years worth of agony, joy, fear, and agony blatantly served on a  silver platter for them to see.They all cocooned around the blue paladin, trapping him in a cage of warmth, love, and affection. 

And for the first time in 5 years Lance felt no longer alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
